Renasol
Energis Coalition (jfull member-state) Enemies}}Renasol is one of the twelve Genui homeworlds and the last of the Quintumvirate states to join the Energis Coalition. Renasol is governed by the Renasi Technocracy. Situated in the western Genui-Sphere, Renasol has a long and dark history, being one of the first Genui planets to out-right ban magic completely from society leading to mass state-sponsored persecution of magic users. Since then, Renasol has emerged as a technocratic society, with much of its population reliant on augmentations and technological assistance. It is the largest home of Bio-Synthoids in the Galactic East. Renasol was once the homeworld of the Bryckus Revolutionaries, who would then become the Bryckster Faction that initiated the The Fighting War. History Renasol was founded as a Genui colony during the Ordo Paxus era. Many Elysians migrated there with access to much Order Era technology and began industrializing the planet for the next thousand years or so. Like most of the Genui-Sphere planets, they had very little communication with The Order itself and only addressed issues through the Santumen who acted as the governing bodies of the Genui Planets. Initially there was some Anti-magic sentiment in smaller circles of society, but this grew to dangerous proportions causing internal conflict. Around the time The Order fell, there was a revolution against Occult and Santumen alike. It was one of the most bloodiest civil wars on Genui Soil. When a new government was reinstated, Magic was completely banned. They embraced technology and progress over all else. Many hundreds of years later, a class of technocrats formed. To secure their stronghold on the population, they promised actual crusades, against remaining Magicers who remained dormant in their society. Out of fear, many thousands of magicers fled to other Genui planets to seek refuge. Religions and Cults were purged from society, leaving a rather faithless, nihilistic populace with nothing but the state to render themself to. On the other hand, Renasol began colonising other planets, establishing even more industrialised worlds like Prime and Therhold. After many years of industrialisation, The Technocrats began to see societal decay inflaming in the common population. machines were taking over more and more jobs, leaving the people jobless, faithless and very angry. This led to the development of genetic enhancements and neurological research. Much of the poorer population were given bodily enhancement not only to solve the jobless problem but to also solve poverty. The bodily enhancements replaced their limbs and gave them many sensual enhancements (improving sight, hearing, smell etc). They were promised to compete with machines themself while having the edge of being a 'Smarter machine'. as for poverty, many workers were given 'Amino Soup', a cheap chemical which was easy to manufacture, but also sped up the rate of pacifying the aggression receptors in the brain. This made for very compliant and obedient workers who never demanded more than what they recieved. Purists were adamantly against the altering of body parts often going on protests, signalling the governing and corporate bodies to cease experimentation. This movement grew but nothing became of it. Instead the demonstrations became less and less prevalent. Some speculate the Corporate and Government entities bribed union leaders into silence.Development of Genetic manipulation and bio-synthonic experiments continued. Most of society were in one form or another Genetically Altered mechanically. ‘Purists’ still remained and were also among the elites. Insurmountable corruption of leadership and industry led to complete enslavement of lower classes of society. Many Bio-Synthoids were sent to war against nations located around the Inner xeno-sphere. Wars resulted in a few genocides. This includes the natives of Shiatan, Shiatan Alpha and Xinxis. Attempts were made on the Colledan planets, but their fierce Magicer defence decimated Renasi Troops. Colonisation continued into deep unexplored space. Northbound became a mining and manufacturing hub for Renasol. ............. Society Renasol has a very industrialized, consumerist society. It is also a very divided society of the wealthy and the poor. Not much has changed since the Bryckos Revolution. They were originally a very technologically progressive race but fell to the jaws of societal decline. The race is divided by a 'Purists' and 'Bio-Synthoids' who are often driven into exile, often finding themselves traversing past the Synthetic curtain to find themself a place to belong. There are still genetically enhanced Renasoids who exist in the higher classes of Society. Most of the population have rendered their Loyalty to the Energis Coalition. The Renasi are the natives of the planet Renasol. The Renasi are loosely considered Genui because of their genetics, but extensive (mechanical) bodily enhancements have classed them as Bio-Synthoid, but Genui no less. Genetically speaking, the Renasi are more similar to the Elysians than their other Genui Cousins. Renasi